I love you' wasn't enough
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: Hanging there he thought of everything that she meant to him. Speeding away, she already knew. Post The Satins Pit RoseTen. R
1. the Doctor's thoughts

Summary: hanging there he thought of everything that she meant to him. Speeding away, she already knew. Post The Satins Pit Rose/Ten of course.

Disclaimer: no matter what I do I will never own Doctor Who, there is no place in time nor space that I will own them so don't sue.

Rating: K+

A/N: I been thinking about the last episode and everything that was suggested (I hate it when they do that). And I came up with this, tell me what you think.

Reviews fill the soul and let it soar

Thank you to **Pretty-Pink-Roses** and **Abby-Sciuto-The-Bad-Wolf** for your reviews for my last story, much appreciated. : )

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"If they get through……"

"If you talk to Rose….."

"Tell her….."

"Tell her……."

"Tell her……"

Tell her what, it's been great, nice knowing you, see you when this is through, have a fantastic life, that assuming she lived through it all. Nothing seemed good enough for Rose, she had changed his life, and she had transformed him into a new person, pulled him from the edge of insanity when he was so close to falling off. She had saved him, and she didn't even know it, and here he was trying to find the words to describe what she meant to him.

'I love you' wasn't enough, never would be, not to him anyway because telling her that he loved her was too, well, _domestic. _But then again, he'd been everything but not domestic with Rose. It scared him to think of the impact that a human had on him, frightened him, terrified _him, _an itty, bitty, human brought up all those feelings in a _Time Lord_. Thinking about it he wasn't all that surprised about all the feelings that she brought up inside of him. Thinking back to all that she had done for him, it was amazing.

She hardly knew him, known him for as little as a day and she swung on a chain to save him, how very ape like, swinging from a vine. That's probably what made her so appealing to him; she was willing to save, something that was needed in his line of work.

But she hadn't stoped there, oh no, not his Rose. _His Rose, getting a bit possessive aren't we?_ She had then, following that, saved Gwyneth in 1869, then in London, she had said that she didn't care if she died as long as everyone on earth lived ' I could save everyone, but lose you' and he almost had if wasn't for her _fantastic _idea of going in the closet. She had saved the Dalek, something that he would never had done, from him, he had gone to shot it, to kill it, and she stepped in front of it as a shield, protecting the killer of his people. She then saved her dad, he was so angry with her then, so mad that she had used him to feed her hungry desires, later he thought about it, sitting in the control room he had gone over it and realised that he asked her to do something that no one should have to go through, let alone a 19yr old. She had grown up without a father and then he expected her to watch that same person die, he had been the stupid one, he was to blame. She had then convinced him to save Jack, he had no idea what compelled him to listen to her, but she had been right to trust that one, right to convince him to let Jack stay.

And then there was satellite 5, here was where he knew that he could not live without Rose Tyler, his Angel in time. She had died, well been transported to a Dalek ship, but he thought that she was dead and those had been the hardest few hours of his life. It was nothing compared to the pain that he felt when his people had died, he had lost thousands. But with Rose it was just one and he could only think of Rose, it had been torture thinking that she was dead and for those few hours knowing that she was dead. But then when Jack had revealed to him that she was alive, granted on a Dalek ship, but alive, he felt, he felt alive, for once since the genocide of his people, alive!

And then he sent her away, hearing her screaming out, he had almost reversed the TARDIS and brought her back telling her that it was a mistake, must have pushed the wrong button. But he hadn't, instead, he had sent away the two most precious individuals to him in the universe, the TARDIS and Rose. He wanted her safe, wanted her far away from the danger that he had put her in. He had wanted her to live a life she wouldn't have been able to have with him. Even if it meant marrying Rickey the idiot, as long as she was safe. Never in a billion years did he think that she would come back, and never in all of time did he think that she would absorb the time vortex and kill all of the Daleks, thus ending the time war, something not even he could do right. She had saved him once again and ultimately saved the human race.

There were no words to describe how he felt nothing seemed adequate. She was a young woman who he loved and would give up all of his regenerations for, and he had nothing to say to her.

"Ah, she knows"

With that he fell thinking of the woman that he wanted to give the universe to.

"_And if you can do anything, do this, live for me Rose, do that, have a fantastic life" _

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

A/N: well that is the Doctor's thoughts, bit of babbling but I wanted to include everything. Up next are Roses thoughts, if you think that this was a waste of a post then tell me, and I won't post Rose's thoughts. It is up to you so tell me, your reviews determine whether or not I will post.

Luv you all

Heavenlysoul

xx


	2. Rose's thoughts

Summary: hanging there he thought of everything that she meant to him. Speeding away, she already knew. Rose/Ten R&R

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did, don't, so don't sue!

Well I had 3 reviews, that told me that this wasn't a waste of time, yay! And well I just couldn't get the story out of my head, it was chasing me round and bashing me with a broom, so I wrote it, enjoy!

Xx

And for all those that don't know, I used to be Heavenlysoul, I changed it, because I just love the whole bad wolf concept.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"He fell"

"Rose, he said your name"

Rose

My name

Rose

I'm Rose, a 19 yr old from earth, 500 years away from home, with no way to get home. I've been scared before, terrified even, but he was always there to hold my hand and chase the monsters away. He was her light at the end of the tunnel as long as there was him there was hope. Now, now there was no light, just never ending darkness, she was terrified.

It wasn't because she was being pursued by some telepathic Odd, stranded 500 years in the future, no way home, with a team of 3 men and her self; trying to save themselves. No, none of that even compared to the fear that she felt. He was gone, she might have been stranded before, but that was different, he was here to be stranded with. He was the only link that she had to her life. Mickey was gone, her Dad (well parallel dad) didn't want her, she would never see her mum again, and never again would she see her friends again.

She had been taking the piss when she talking about getting a mortgage, she knew he didn't do domestic, well his last incarnation didn't, and had reminded her plenty of times during their travels. She had wanted to lighten the mood, he seemed so devastated.

"_It's all I have got left; literally, I have to get it back"_

She had felt like yelling at him telling him that she was still there that the TARDIS wasn't the only thing that he had in the universe. But then again she couldn't blame him she loved the TARDIS; she thought it as her home. She had gone home a few months previous and had to sleep in the TARDIS, she couldn't sleep in her bed at home. She thought it was because of the Doctor, which was half of it; she had missed the noise, the feel of the TARDIS. As soon as she realized that the TARDIS was lost it tore out her heart, she was fine about being stranded, true she was upset about never going home, but to never be in the TARDIS again, that was devastating.

He had said her name; he had thought about her, his last thoughts have been about her. She had seen his eyes before he went in to the shaft, there had been a conflict happening within him. She saw the love that was there, for her, she had never seen a look of love like that from anyone before. Mickey had loved her but not like the Doctor loved her. This was an indefinable love, never ending love. And it was returned to him ten fold.

She had trusted him before she even knew who he was; she didn't usually trust people the way that she trusted the Doctor. Finding out that he was an alien was well surprising, but that didn't steer her away from him, if not it made her even more attracted to him. Running to the end of the universe would never compare to the feeling that he brought forth.

There was only one time that she had feared for life without her Doctor, back on satellite 5. He had sent her away and all that she could do was think about him, nothing else. How was she meant to survive without the Doctor, when she couldn't even be without him for a few hours, she had almost died her self to be with him. She had lost him, she thought, she had lost her old Doctor; looking back she remembered how scared she was. Here was a stranger that could work the TARDIS, save the universe and all round, do everything her Doctor could do. But she hadn't believed him when he said that he was the Doctor, she needed proof, proof that he was the man that she loved. It had taken all but one single act to convince her that he was her Doctor, and when he had stood on front of the Sycorax and said Time Lord, she knew. He had saved her world and all of her loved ones, but most of all her. He had saved her, and she knew than that if anyone in all Time and Space was her Doctor, that he was it.

She didn't want to leave, there was every chance that he was alive, but still the same there was every chance that he was dead. She didn't want to believe that he was dead, accepting that he was dead meant that he was and she couldn't accept that. They had drugged her and carried her into the rocket, they were only trying to save her, but what was life without the Doctor? She would be happy to die believing that he was alive and well, waiting for him to return. Waking up she was devastated that they were leaving, scared that he could still be alive and needing her. She screamed for them to let her go, take her back. They were celebrating, they were going home.

She was leaving behind the one person in her life that she had left, the one person that understood her.

She knew what he was thinking when he was thinking about her, knew that if she had been there he wouldn't have needed to say the thoughts running through his head, she would have known. The look in his eyes had been enough. Looking down at the planet, tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision, she knew the love that he held for her, the fear and excitement that came with that love. She knew because she felt it too, the same intense burning feeling spreading through your body, oh yes she knew.

_I love you too my Doctor, thank you, I wouldn't have missed It for the world!_

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

A/N that wasn't as good as my Doctor's thoughts, it seems harder to do Rose's thoughts though, don't know why. There will be one more chapter after this one, no thoughts or anything, but the lovely reunion of Rose and The Doctor, but my version of it. That chapter will be rated T.

Ok the usual

Please review, much appreciated!

xx


	3. saying the words

Summary: hanging there he thought of everything that she meant to him. Speeding away, she already knew. Rose/Ten R&R

Disclaimer: alright, alright, I don't own it , BBC does, and It's mean that they don't share, sharing is caring! hides under bed, cowering don't sue. TT

A/N this is the last chapter, I'm positive, and then I can start writing a new one. This is the reunion but it is my twist to it. This is what SHOULD have happened shouting at BBC ! Hope you all enjoy

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Is a Rose Tyler there?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" shouting and laughing at the same time, tears of joy threatening to spill over.

She had never been so happy to hear his voice!

Walking back into the TARDIS she stopped, before running and launching her self into his arms and hugging him for all that she was worth.

Her legs were dangling over the ground as he swung her backwards and forewords in his embrace, just glad that he was holding her. Here and now was all that mattered, as long as she was alive and with him.

She couldn't believe it, he was alive and hugging her like his whole universe was falling apart and she was the only solid thing keeping him from falling. Truth is she was, his world had fallen apart when he had smashed those gates he knew that he had killed her that if he was going to fall into the black hole then she was to. He had ultimately killed her, if he hadn't had found the TARDIS then he and Rose wouldn't be standing here in each others arms and alive.

"I thought I would never see you again" she said into the crook of his neck

"Thought the same for a bit back there" he held her, if possible, tighter to his body.

Stepping out of each other's arms they stood staring into each others eyes. The Doctor was the first to break the contact.

"So, found the TARDIS! Old girl just sitting there like she didn't have any place to go" he said grinning and affectionately stroking the console.

Rose came up beside him and copied the action. "Missed you old girl, don't ever scare us like that again, god knows what I would have to have put up with from mister cheeky here" she said grinning and giving the TARDIS a mental hug.

"Oi you! Can you imagine what I would had to of had put up with from you, Miss Tyler" he said poking her in the ribs.

" 'm not that bad" she said smugly, her lip curling in to a grin ruining the effect that she was hoping for.

"Yea well, can't imagine being stuck on Earth with ya, now that would be torture, would have a Jackie Tyler on my hands for sure" he grinned at her, telling her that he was only poking fun.

"oh come on, me mum ain't that bad, she just wishes that I wouldn't go gallivanting around the universe wi' ya" she defended

Turning towards her with a eye brow raised he said, "Well she is just going to have to get used to it, cause I ain't letting you out of me sight for a while now" his hand slipping into hers at the last bit.

"I'm not letting you go either, never, you're stuck wit' me now, no turning back" she said turning to stand in front of him, her other hand going on his shoulder.

He in turn put his other arm on her waist and pulled her closer to him, never breaking eye contact with Rose.

She was looking into his eyes the same as she had on the planet, and saw what she needed to see.

Love, the burning desire in his eyes, they were boring into hers, daring her to look away. She returned the look and saw the relief mixed in with the other emotions.

"I love you my Doctor"

She whispered, desperately trying not to destroy the mood that had been created.

He leaned forward and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Rose Tyler" he breathed.

She let out a small whimper and leaned into his chest, closing her eyes to the feelings that he was bringing forth.

"I thought that I had lost you, believed that you were dead, never thought that I would see you again. Thought that I would have to start a life on earth by my self with out you" she whispered into his chest.

"I never thought that I would do what I did, never planned on leaving you like that. You know how I said that I was a lucky type of man" she nodded "well I was right. I was lucky that I didn't have to fall that far, lucky still that there was air down where I fell so it created an air pocket to help my fall and give me oxygen, and I was extra lucky that I found the TARDIS when I did"

"Careful you may have used all the luck that you have, better not go anywhere dangerous for a while, need your lucky meter to recharge" (A/N I know corny couldn't think of anything else). She felt him laugh.

Leaning back she looked him in the eyes once more.

"Take me with you every where, because if one of us is going to die, I want it to be side by side. It hurt to think that you had died alone, not knowing whether or not you _were_ dead. I think that was what hurt the most, the not knowing"

"Deal, don't think I could ever go through that again, and I don't ever want you to go through it either"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, slowly at first then, it started to pick up speed. They were putting all of their love in that kiss and telling the other what they meant to them. Sweeping his tongue on her bottom lip he asked for entry which she gladly gave, their tongues battled for a while. Their need for each other was over ridden by the need for air. And slowing down the kiss they broke apart.

Still holding onto each other he kissed her forehead while she, giving into temptation, swept her hands through his hair.

The speaker in the TARDIS suddenly came to life.

"So you never told us, who are you two"

Looking down at Rose, he kissed her on the lips quickly and pulled her into his embrace.

"The stuff of legends"

He pulled the lever down on the console, bringing the TARDIS to life and they flew through space and time. Never to let the other go.

END

A/N well that is the end. Well what did you all think? Would love to hear all of your thoughts. I apologize for any of the spelling mistakes, I write all of my stories after school and before I go to bed, and I do check them before I post them, but some slip past! Buggers!

Ok then will be writing my next story for the next couple of days, then I have to take a break, I have mid year exams next week (damn year 12) and well this is taking up most of my time. But I promise that the week after next I will be back to writing stories.

K

xx till next time!


End file.
